Hello 1: Cody's Crush
by Hypertech Chronicles
Summary: the first of the stories that go along with the main fanfic, this explores Cody's crush on Sugar Sprinkles. Cover art by miss storyholic on deviantart!
1. My beloved

Hello, Im Cody. Where do I begin, well, I'm 16 years old, I go to Bitsburg High School, did I also mention I'm not a normal dog. Nope, I'm an alien dog from the planet Hyperios. Its hard to believe, I know. The other pets didn't believe my tale either at first, but i proved it to them! But thats a story for another time. This happened wayyyyy before the whole saving downtown city scenario. It was a warm sunny day at lps….

As usual, I was playing Holochess with Russell, and i was in my A game. HA! Check mate you walking cactus! I swear, you must be cheating! Russell exclaimed. No, playing Holochess on The Guide to the Galaxy allows for different galactic empires throughout history to be your army. These unique army's all have special buffs that give them both pros and cons in battle, also you forgot that I'm from a race that never surrenders in battle, AND also that I'm the smartest dog on this planet! You never told me that! Russell said to me in anger. So I made it interesting. Tell you what, whoever loses the next game has to wear the rainbow wig of shame for the rest of the day! Russell, reluctantly, agreed to the wager. Ok, just gotta move my pawns in the same pattern and I should win again! But then, it happened. Blythe walked in, Hey guys just came to drop off Sugar Sprinkles. She opened the carrier, and there she was, the most beautiful girl/cat in the galaxy, right there before my eyes. I was so distracted, I lost to Russ. HAHAHAHAHAHA! I beat you, finally! Russell shouted with glee. Yeah thats nice, Russ. Hey Cody, Sugar said with a smile. Hey Sprinkles Sugar, its me, Wolfy Codbuck, I mean Coddy BuckWolf, I mean… nevermind. Um… Okay, she said in a confused manner. DAMMITDAMMITDAMMIT! I thought after blowing it with my crush. I need help if i ever want Sugar Sprinkles to like me. I couldnt believe my descision, Hey Zoe, I need your help….


	2. Zoe's Advice

No, Zoe said, angrily. CMON! I'm desperate here! Cody, I won't help you unless you either stifle your perverted brother or tell me who you have a crush on! Zoe exclaimed. What the hell did he do this time? He screamed "I wanna eat you!" while i was napping and I broke his eye with a chew toy! Zoe said, even more angry than before. My twin brother then walked by with a tennis ball in his left eye. Cmon baby, you know you wanna smooch this! Rody said. Rody, you have five seconds before i walk up to you and kick your teeth in. Yipes! I'm gone then! Rody just went upstairs to Blythes apartment, plotting his next move. Zoe, you and everyone else in the galaxy know there's no stopping Rody from annoying or banging girls. Well at least tell me who you're crushing on! Zoe said. Um, I can't… you and the other pets will disgrace me once I'm turned down! It's me, isnt it?! Zoe asked. NO, it isn't! You're just like your brother! Zoe said, now furious. Butbutbutbutbut! If you want advice, heres mine! LET HER KNOW HOW YOU REALLY FEEL! Zoe screamed in my face. I sat on the ground until i took the dumbwaiter up to Blythes apartment, where I sat and pondered even more about Zoes words. Let her know how I really feel. But what if she turns me down, what if she tells me I'm ugly, or insane, or that I have a perverted brother, which is sadly true! I gotta tell Sugar Sprinkles how I really feel, I just gotta! Holy shart, you have a crush on Sugar Sprinkles? Rody asked, with a devious smile on his face. UHHHHHHH… Ooooohhhh I'm telling her! Don't even dare, Rody. Now you will feel how I felt when I got rejected by Zoe! YOU SON OF A BITCH! I'LL TAKE YOU TO HELL! Gotta catch me first! Rody said. An epic battle ensued going down the dumbwaiter, I punched him, words were said, and teeth were knocked out. Taking the battle into the pet shop, I begged for him to halt. Please, i can't take rejection! Hmm, you do have a point, Rody said. My face lit up. You gotta grow thicker skin, so rejection can help! My heart cracked a tad. Running up to the Sweet Delights truck, I thought hope was lost. Ohhhh Sugar Sprinkles! I have something to tell you! However, I had my emergency twine and I pulled him off of the order stand! I tied his arms and legs together and took his place on the stand. Oh hey Cody! It was her, my heart just cracked even more. You wanted to tell me something, Sugar said. I then remembered Zoes words, Tell her how i really feel. Yes I do, actually.


	3. Facing my Fear

So, What did you want to tell me? Sugar asked. I then realized if I didn't do this now, I could never get this crush off my chest. Well, Sugar, I have something to ask and something to tell. First, I must ask, do you like me? Of course I do. In fact, I really like you! she said. But why? I mean, I'm so crazy and you're so relaxed! Your respected by the other pets and I'm just considered a square among them! It's because you're so funny! The way stuttered earlier today, just hilarious and cute! Sugar exclaimed. You thought my moronic stuttering was…? But I'm also a nerd! I know all about the universe and the others think I'm a crackpot! I thought they were stories that you made up. I thought they were a bit elaborate, but the many worlds you described, I just thought, it'd be awesome to go there! Sugar added. Thats what you think about me, that I'm funny and cute and that my stories were incredible? Yeah, pretty much! Sugar said, giggling a little bit. Under normal circumstances, I would be furious. But now I know how she really feels. Its time for her know how I feel. Okay, now I want to tell you something important. Ever since me and my friends crashed on this planet, I thought this world was against me. But now I know that i shouldn't build my life on judgement, because others might think that I'm a good, funny or even a very wizard person. The point is, ever since coming here, when i first saw your face, I was smitten, bewitched, even speckledorped! What I'm trying to say is, I've always loved you, and I won't stop loving you, even after death! Is all of this true, Cody? Sugar asked. Yes! Thats why I tied Rody up when he went to tell you about this! I knew he would never let me live it down if you rejected me! Cody, I'm very glad you told me this. Sugar told me. Why? She then leaned toward me and kissed my cheek, I passed out. However, when I awoke, Sugar had told me that we were BF and GF now. I didn't pass out, I hugged her. I knew from then on, I was no longer alone in the universe.

Phew! Hows that for a first fanfic! I hope my humble story meets this sites standards! For art, visit Hypertech04 on Deviantart! The main story will be released next week!

The Chronicler


End file.
